<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experiment №17 by Viktoria_Owl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743194">Experiment №17</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl'>Viktoria_Owl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apocalypse, Disasters, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one day from our daily life, like hundreds of others. There was nothing that could disappoint me or her. We sat and played some kind of game, laughed, not thinking about anything, but something told me that it was not for long. I distinctly remember her ringing laugh caused by my behavior. She always had fun. She is my student, the first who, besides my mother, called me funny. Her name is Ahsoka Tano. I don't remember what the game was, who was in the lead, what jokes were... I don't remember much from that day...</p>
<p>But in my dreams, I hear this siren, screams, eerie sounds from the street ... Hundreds of creatures from the local laboratory ran out into our world. No, not zombies, not cyborgs, not droids, but billions of beetles, microscopic, invisible, but deadly. We were informed that this is not fatal, that the Jedi Temple will not be affected, we have protection! Hah... Unfortunately, they were wrong... The guards were literally eaten by them, and in just a couple of days. The Council did not divulge this story, tried to hush up, but I saw with my own eyes the remains and the face, if one could call it that, of one of them. Ahsoka begged me to let her go for a walk, and at least go to the dining room, but I was too scared for her life to do this. The fate of these "scientists" remained unknown: half fled, half died. We all lived in fear for a long time, and no one could help us. The council promised a happy life soon, but the weeks passed, more and more people died, and there was less hope.</p>
<p>At one point, we realized that they have long been among us. The entire planet is saturated with them almost through and through. I knew for sure that in some of us there was no "flesh" - as the disease was called - after which nothing of a person remains. Even after verification and a certificate with the signature "HEALTHY" we were forbidden to leave the planet. Coruscant is now a vanished orb that once held the happiest life in the galaxy. Yes, life during the war was not the happiest. But we lived.</p>
<p>We continued to fight for our existence. Almost a year passed from the moment of liberation to the moment of the new era. Snips, surprisingly, remained optimistic even in such dark times, her smile gave me the strength to live on. But when she was scared or too sad, she just snuggled up to me and asked about the future. But once Ahsoka was an ordinary fifteen-year-old girl who almost did not know grief.</p>
<p>The new era is the moment that finally broke us. It started at a nuclear power plant. The first to go to that world were ordinary workers who worked with hazardous substances every day. Factories and stations were abandoned, as a result of which a radiation leak occurred at one of the nuclear power plants that supplied one of the regions. The surviving workers and ordinary people somehow managed to close the hole in time before everything spread to the city. An inspection team passed through the same area. She provided assistance to citizens, examined others for the presence of infection or strong radiation. Local residents were not at all positive: they drove everyone away with weapons and shouts, one of the doctors was even taken prisoner and did not release for a long time. The team, unfortunately, returned to the temple later than the appointed time and, moreover, not all.</p>
<p>A week later, troops were sent to that notorious area. These same inhabitants could not live long, as they were infected. Imagine our surprise when we learned about their wonderful life, that they are all alive and do not complain about anything. After this news, many rushed to the Gamma area - as it was nicknamed in the common people after the leak - for a good life. The Padawan asked me to go there for a long time, because it was safe there, even the local authorities confirmed this, but I felt that something was wrong. Healers as one kept repeating: "Everything will be over soon! Radiation is death for "flesh"! ", But the bravest and quietest said that everything was just beginning.</p>
<p>The Separatists were jubilant because most of the Jedi will die on Coruscant, which means there will be no one to protect the galaxy from their intrigues. Everyone was just saying that soon we would be evacuated from here, that we had to run to Gammu and everything would be fine. We received no more news from that area. Supposedly because of the connection, but the connection was completely fine.</p>
<p>One evening I heard strange sounds from the street, as if the Geonosians were attacking us. I looked out the window and, unfortunately, saw a hundred living creatures heading towards us. Their faces were burned by "flesh" and their bodies were eaten away. They literally covered the walls of the temple and, climbing on top of each other, made their bloody "wall" higher and higher. I hurriedly locked the door and ran to Ahsoka, closing the window and doors in her room. She just looked at me with fear and incomprehension in her eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and hugged the child. I've never been so scared in my life. This is an infection about which we knew nothing, the absence of doctors and scientists, masters who decided to go to Gammu and never returned ... No, there was one who tried to fight them, but even his lightsaber did not help. He soon died of the "flesh." Before he died, he never said anything articulate.</p>
<p>After an hour of their siege, the guards came to us and led us somewhere down, where all the surviving Jedi were evacuated. I shouted and resisted, knowing that they were leading us to death, but I met my mentor, Obi-Wan, who explained the whole situation on the way. The temple had a secret exit that led to a safe place far from it. I didn't know about him before, no one really knew except the Council. We reached some catacombs, where there were hundreds of forks and bindings.</p>
<p>We were assigned to rooms, although they looked more like prison cells. Ahsoka and I lived with Obi-Wan and some other Yunling. I don't remember his name, because a few days later he was taken to a local hospital with "flesh".</p>
<p>Then no one saw him. The Council watched from the cameras as They turned the great Jedi temple, which served as a home for the owners of the Force and stored tons of information, into their hive. We knew almost nothing about them, and only through the secret chambers from the corridor we could watch with sorrow how these creatures wandered around the rooms in the evening, and during the day they hid in dark and cool places.</p>
<p>Thus began a new era for the Jedi, for nearly the entire Chapter, and for the people of Coruscant. My name is Anakin Skywalker and this is the beginning of my story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Life After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About a year has passed since the epilogue.</p><p>   Early morning. This damn alarm clock rings again, returning me to the reality I hate so much. It is like a reminder of the endless quest that has become a routine. Amazing how can I keep fighting? Why can't I just humble myself and go to eternal rest? I know that this search is pointless, useless. There is no one up there except the souls of the creatures who once lived here, who now simply wander through this devil's wasteland. It becomes like torture. "Maybe throw it all up and just die out there somewhere? It's as simple as that. Wait until darkness and nothing is left of you. " And again I drive these thoughts. Yes, I cannot die now, I cannot ease my suffering. Not today. Why? Well, Skywalker never gives up, although it's funny for me to say that. No, Snips keeps me here. She is my ray in this hopeless darkness of despair. Her hope, her faith in me stops me from taking the last step. My little Ahsoka. She has changed a lot during these six months, like everything around. The Padawans had seen death before, knew what it was almost from birth. But now, realizing that this creature in a cloak and with a scythe will destroy everything in its path in a few weeks, their eyes filled with gray indifference, that spark of hope that they had just a few months ago disappeared. And I became her only hope. It hurts to think about what will happen to her if I do die. My girl is defenseless before the Council, or before the "flesh." Although, what the Council is afraid of, nothing is left of it for a long time. We were locked in this bunker, as if in a cage. Everyone says we're safe here. Ha, safety ... We will all just die one day along with the planet, that's all their vaunted safety. There is one way out - to fly away from here, but will we be allowed? People went to the surface in search of a good life, ships, spare parts, medicines. Yes, we did. When the first serious alarm occurred, and the departed Jedi returned no longer a Jedi, all entrances and exits were welded and now they are guarded with special cruelty. To be honest, for me a hike to the surface is comparable to a walk in a summer park. No, I did not imagine myself as a super-soldier, the most fearless warrior, a fighter for justice. I'm just tired of being afraid. At night or when it's just boring, I go to the old hangar, where there is a pile of wreckage from old ships. Everyone thinks that I am just toiling with nonsense, and in one of the cans, I hid a homemade aircraft. He is single, only Ahsoka will fly. Nobody will pay attention to such a small device, they will think that it is an asteroid. She will change her name, surname, find her parents or others adopt her. Ahsoka is only sixteen years old, she will escape this cursed planet, and life will improve. And it's too late for me: my soul is spoiled, my psyche is broken, my heart is broken and trampled into small pieces. I tried with great effort to forget my beloved, knowing that I will never meet her, but nevertheless, she still comes to me in my dreams in the form of a zombie. I can't even imagine what will happen to me if I see her again.</p><p>- Ngh... Master... Cut this piece of iron ... - and again Ahsoka does not like being woken up. With a mischievous smile, I threw an alarm clock into the togruta, which, fortunately, she caught - Did you have to do it?!</p><p>- Oh-oh, it seems someone got angry, - and I turned exactly at the moment when the coveted pillow flew into my face, - ah! Look what you've done! You broke my perfect face! - I said it as a joke, but the local pillows really could kill.  Ahsoka burst into laughter and threw an alarm clock at me, already off.</p><p>- Oh, you little... well, you asked for it! - I threw off the blanket and playfully pounced on the student, - revenge will not keep you waiting, hooligan! You dared to touch Skywalker himself! - with greatness, I poked myself in the chest, after which I was brazenly pushed out of bed.</p><p>- All right, petty! You better not do it! - now without preludes, I mercilessly began to tickle my own student.</p><p>- A-ha-ha-ha, Skyghuy, stop! Stho-hop! N-nho!.. - when her lekku and montrals began to darken, I finally removed my hands from the girl.</p><p>- Anakin, stop torturing your sister. - Obi-Wan got up earlier than the others, but always in the morning, lying with a book in his hands, desperately pretended to be fast asleep. Yes, Ahsoka and I were seen as brother and sister, some even as father and daughter. No wonder, because of how much we went through together, how much I helped my ward. And how many times does Snips comfort and support me? - Get busy and change. What kind of teacher flaunts in front of a student in only shorts?</p><p>The three of us are already relatives to each other. We live in the same apartment, we know each other's fears and intentions, there are no secrets between us... Almost. Ahsoka lives like me, adheres to me and Obi-Wan, but nevertheless, she is able to fight back. I already told her about the escape from the planet, but I didn't talk about the only place on board. Togruta would start protesting, saying that he could not do without me, that this is unfair... In the end, I will find out the coordinates of at least some base near Coruscant, so that there is enough fuel. Every time I think about living there, it hurts. The aching pain of the stabbing realization that we are trapped in this cage simply because the authorities so wanted. The Chancellor wished to keep the galaxy safe. We shouted that we are all safe and sound, showed evidence, analyzes, and their results. The peoples of other planets were against our evacuation and insisted on quarantine. Most of the workers and ordinary people were taken out of Coruscant, there was nothing to say about the senators, and the carriers of the Force were considered dangerous and rabid. And in general, we were supposedly obliged to protect the entire planet, taking an antidote from the air, scientists were never sent to us. Now they can neither get to us, nor we to them. They do not even understand that many did not want to fly on their own, but to save at least their child. Foolish authorities ... </p><p> </p><p>- Anakin, are you asleep? If so, standing is not the best position.</p><p> </p><p>- Come on, grandpa, stop grumbling. If you got up on the wrong foot, it's not our fault. - Ahsoka sometimes jokingly called him that. While they were exchanging morning jokes, I went into the bathroom to clean myself up.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, sometimes I think I live with two younglings... - said the master, and from the sounds of the flipping, I knew that Obi-Wan was continuing to read another book. How many has he read them already?</p><p> </p><p>- What, old age is not a joy? - I grinned, having already changed in the bathroom, - come on, Snips, go, I'm waiting for you here, - having thrown her clothes to the student, I sat down on her made bed. Running my hand over the rough fabric and staring somewhere ahead, I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>- Where are you going today?</p><p> </p><p>- To the north.</p><p> </p><p>- Can't you give up the idea of visiting the twenty-seventh hospital?"</p><p> </p><p>- Obi-Wan ...</p><p> </p><p>- Anakin, okay if you went alone, but you risk Ahsoka. Stop before it's too late.</p><p> </p><p>- Okay, maybe we won't go to the hospital itself. But I need to know if there is anything left on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>- Ah, the main thing is not to find someone ...</p><p> </p><p>- I'm ready, Skyguy! Ahsoka ran up to me and flopped down next to me. - when do we leave?</p><p> </p><p>- Well, not on an empty stomach, that's for sure.</p><p>***</p><p>Yes, under the temple, of course, not a five-star hotel, but if you are going to live out your last years, then, as many thought, in the local comfort. Dining room, meditation room, training and strategy rooms, living corridors. Everything seems to be there for us, no one complains. Nobody just wants to be on the surface. Master Yoda managed to fly away, now the Council is run by Mace Windu. Our current "power" throws those dissatisfied into the street, under the pretext that, they say, the Jedi do not complain about their housing. I myself am disgusted with the idea that you have to see the ruins of what we called home, but there is nothing to do. Every night I chastise myself, but I can't do anything about it. As well as with the student. Haha, yes, Ahsoka is all in me, never think about danger, and whatever I do, he follows me like a tail. Someone, not even Obi-Wan, can't handle her. We have already reached the dining room, where the masters and their students were quietly having breakfast. There is no longer that hum in which the laughter of a youngling who made fun of a friend was heard, the shout of a master whose meal was interrupted by insolent boys, a discussion of yesterday's competition of older children... A dull and pitiful sight... The word "Jedi" now sounds like longing, contempt, sadness.</p><p>- Master?.. - Ahsoka pulled me out of my thoughts about my current life.</p><p>- Ah? What?</p><p>- Master, you again...</p><p>- Oh, I'm sorry, Snips. Yes, I'm fine, let's go. - I sometimes go crazy when I go too deep in my thoughts. Ahsoka knows this, however, the blessing does not ask unnecessary questions.</p><p>- Gah! Again this slurry for breakfast. You have heard other masters continue to say that it is helpful. But the devil only knows that they are kneading the devil into this food ...</p><p>- Ahsoka, tongue! Where did you get this from?</p><p>- From the same place as you! The naughty Padawan showed me her tongue and went to get her food.</p><p> </p><p>   After a hearty breakfast, we cheerfully went to get ready for the next trip to the surface. We went into the clutches of death itself, but over time it turned into a kind of excitement, a race from a woman with a scythe, a competition: who will run to the door faster and find himself under the temple. This time I do not take a large black backpack with me, only a small bag, a machine gun, a mask, a cloak, and a bat. I know that firearms cannot be used near them because the light attracts them, but the loud sound shocks for a split second and gives us a head start to escape. They may be dead, but their limbs easily fly away from their owner. A flask with water, a lantern ... I collected everything, hung it on myself, and now I'm waiting for my student. Ahsoka discovered a talent for drawing, so every time, there, on the surface, she found it interesting to look at the giant buildings filled with deathly silence. Strange, isn't it? As always, she took her raincoat, pry bar, flashlight, and mask, as well as a leather pad, a dirty eraser, and a gnawed pencil. It may be inconvenient to carry all this with you, but holo-fall emits radio waves and heat, so this idea had to be abandoned.</p><p>- Good luck, guys, dawn is coming, hurry up, - I had to go out a little light, foggy, quiet. Of course, it's light outside, but beyond two meters you will not distinguish anything. Once upon a time, in secret from the Council, I found a secret exit, but then one of the Jedi found out about it, so the door was barricaded and guards were set up, and they began to suspect me of running upstairs. Now we ourselves, one might say, dug away to freedom, using old maps and lightsabers, found a way out of here. But for safety, we made the entrance back in a completely different place. Sighing, I looked at Obi-Wan, then at Ahsoka, and leisurely walked towards the secret hatch in the bathroom. Judging by the old maps, there was a secret passage under our room, leading to a level slightly below our dungeon. We already have a metal door in front of us, behind which lies the world long asleep in a dead sleep. The world we cannot save.</p><p>   After living beings left the surface of the planet, the "flesh" took up the plants. Some were completely destroyed, and some gained unprecedented power. In any case, large trees grew from small trees, from which cones or acorns fell, roots broke through, and... And all the plants on Coruscant are fast-growing, because it is an artificial planet, and you need to breathe something on it. Now in the iron jungle, oddly enough, you will hardly find not rusty and not bent iron. In the deep, cool thickets, the infected like to rest and create their nests, because in the sun their skin begins to blister in the blink of an eye, then burst and finally literally explode, as evidenced by the bloody mess not far from the shadows and a terrible inhuman howl next to them. shelters. But even without going far inland, standing nearby and shining a flashlight, seeing a victim not far from them, three or even four creatures can easily infect or devour several Jedi, and then die in agony if they do not have time to jump back into the lair in time... The creaky door finally released us from the dark and long corridor, blinding us again with this ever-light gray sky. Having already put on cloaks and masks, we closely examined the area. Not the first one, but who knows who decided to give us a warm welcome? Previously, it was impossible to open the door, these microscopic reptiles climbed from everywhere, like cockroaches. Radiation gave "flesh" power, and now this infernal mixture has settled forever in the atmosphere of Coruscant. Only masks with cloaks save... Ahsoka stared into the distance, narrowing her eyes. But... There was nothing there, although her eyes were following someone or something. It was strange even for a paranoid like me. I looked at about the place where my Padawan was looking and... Nothing. An empty, dusty, and overgrown roof.</p><p>- Come on, Ahsoka, time is short, we must have time to come home before sunset, - I pulled the togruta by the sleeve. She shuddered as if pulled out of a trance. It got dark early and abruptly, and even more so the clouds were not canceled, that is why it was so dangerous to walk here. A thick fog took us into its domain, revealing its secrets that only we could see. I trusted the Force, my eyes and my senses, yet I held Ahsoka's hand tightly. Everything was quiet and calm, silhouettes in the distant thickets were commonplace, they did not see us. The fog, cloak, and sun did their job well. What could Ahsoka see there, at the door? Who was it if They simply could not climb up and stand there for a long time? The camp of the remaining survivors was very far from here, and if I saw a man on the roof, then... Suddenly I was tightly grabbed by the cloak. My heart skipped a few beats and my arm went numb. Only without any sudden movements...</p><p>- Master?.. - I slowly turned my head. Phew, it was just Ahsoka, glory to the Force. From my chest fell like a stone. Two things I was afraid of in this universe are Obi-Wan when I screwed up, and Ahsoka when we are in a tense situation. She is right, I should not be distracted by trifles, but must concentrate on the task. Clutching my weapon tighter, I looked back at that unfortunate roof for the last time. As expected, nothing appeared.</p><p>- See, Ahsoka? Do not wind yourself up from scratch. This is not a horror movie or a scary game with predictable events. This is our reality today, empty and enveloped in deathly silence. Come on, don't lag behind, or the humpbacks will miss us. "There are many different creatures on the surface, not studied — even more. Who are the humpbacks? Just imagine an overgrown tray with giant claws and a hump. These predators could always smell prey several kilometers away. It was absolutely no problem to knock them down and escape, but it will make a lot of noise, which will not help us much in the escape. Further, the fog dissipated, revealing before us all the horrors that could break the most durable fighter. Destroyed buildings, downed starships, hives with "flesh". This is all that remains of the great capital of the Republic, where the wealthiest people in the galaxy lived in luxury. Now it is a merciless wasteland in which hundreds of thousands of innocent souls have perished.</p><p>   The gray, cracked walls of the hospital grew uglier with every step. These shabby rooms with abandoned and dusty things were hurriedly thrown by the former owners, now only their shadows wandering around the floors, with an empty gaze feeling the fragments of the past years, in vain attempts to remember their past life. The nurse has long forgotten to close the window and now various guests pass through it to visit friends and family, and today is no exception. Several hungry individuals were sharing the carcass of an unlucky stalker.</p><p> </p><p>- Now, friend, be patient a little... - I took out a rifle with a sniper scope and sat down behind a stone. - Now good uncle Ani will free you from suffering... - The first shot. Right on target, the mutant falls to the tiles with a squeal, the rest are watching the picture, forgetting about the meal. The second monster dropped dead. The last one rushed at me with a growl. But he was inactive, as if he did not see the danger in front of him. Ahsoka squeezed my shoulder, not taking her eyes off the predator. The beast was already literally two meters away from us. A sniper rifle shot stunned the area. After sitting for a few seconds, I finally got up. - Let's go. It's definitely quiet here now.</p><p>***</p><p>   I carefully looked through the medical papers, hoping to find that cherished line, which will describe in detail the full process of recovery with a positive outcome. "Peter... Poor Peter was admitted to the hospital in the evening with"flesh"... First week, treatment, behavior... second week... And third. Peter was never returned to the family. Eh, Peter, looks like you were the last visitor. " Another yellowed folder fell to the cracked floor, raising clouds of dust over the parquet patterns. Taking out the map, I added one more black blot to it, of which there are many. "Peter took a lot of medicine. "Well, friend, did you leave us a little bit of your happiness?" After rummaging around in chests and closets, I found cartridges, an antiseptic, and two whole doses of antirad. Not bad as much as possible compared to other hikes. I searched everything I found except the bedside table next to which Peter used to rest. It's not good, of course, to search personal belongings, but perhaps you can find new hope inside an inconspicuous, old and dusty chest! " With simple movements, I opened the door of a miraculously survived wooden box, the lock-in it to hell. Drops, pen and envelope. Intriguing. I carefully removed the note from the neatly folded paper.</p><p>"Hello dear. I think you already know that I'm not doing very well. The doctors do not even have a chance to cure me, and the forecasts at the stage say that in just two weeks I will say goodbye to my mind completely. Tell Simon that his brother loves him and gives the box under my bed. Now I will ask the nurse to take this letter to the mail droid, I hope he does not mess anything up.<br/>
Don't be bored there without me! ;)"</p><p>   After reading the farewell letter, with a tired sigh, I fell into a chair and closed my eyes. How many such stories and unfinished lines are buried behind a thick layer of dust on this ghost planet? It hurts to imagine. And who needed this suffering? What made the Force so angry? Such thoughts did not make it any easier. Blinking my eyes for a second, I drove away all gloomy thoughts. Here they can only bring trouble. "Just do not be discouraged, there are still hospitals, clinics, pharmacies, there will definitely be a cherished recipe." Sighing, I took off the gas mask and pinched the bridge of my nose. There were quiet, uncertain steps.</p><p>- Master?</p><p>- Yes, Snips?</p><p>- I know now is not the time, but... I finally finished my drawing. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. - Want to take a look?</p><p>- Come on, let's evaluate your work of art. - Apparently, these few days she tried to recreate on a sheet of paper that very building in the form of a sail, next to the Senate. This "sail" was full of holes and rotted long ago. In such skyscrapers, They usually "build" nests. On an almost white sheet, my smart student depicted a building with all its features, flaws, and even tried to display some shades.</p><p>- I tried to draw as believably as possible. - Shifting from foot to foot with impatience, muttered togruta.</p><p> - And that, very much even similar! - I ran my finger along the clear lines, from a simple pencil remained on my brown gloves. My comment sparked sparks in the girl's eyes, and her lips curled into a wide smile.</p><p>- Thank you, Skyguy! Ahsoka giggled and hugged me tightly, her cheek pressed against my chest. I could not help but laugh quietly, stroking the girl's lekku.- Keep up the good work, Padawan! Who knows who you will be when we fly away? Will you be a great artist for me, huh? - Ahsoka almost jumping up to the table in the corridor in order to continue her lesson. The sun has risen long ago, the room is lit up, there is no danger, and I only cleaned the filters in the gas masks yesterday. You can stay for a while. Surprisingly, even at such a time, there are places where you can just sit down and... Just dream about something, just enjoy the calmness, silence, just close your eyes, not think about anything... Ironically, but we are constantly told that it is calmer there where there are more of us, where we can protect each other, but... oh, how deeply they are mistaken. It would seem almost the epicenter, but here it is so peaceful... Snips was still sitting opposite me and was drawing lines and patterns in the new drawing, occasionally rubbing with an eraser on it. She is fifteen and the other Jedi tells me that my student is not tough enough, that she is supposedly pampered. I am one hundred percent that there are those who would give everything so that no one would ever take up arms again. I somehow looked at my Padawan that I didn't notice her slightly embarrassed look.</p><p>- Okay, it's time for us to slowly move home. You don't want to stay here for lunch, do you? I jokingly hit her on the shoulder, which caused a crooked grin on her lips. She quickly packed up her things and pulled back a chair while I waited patiently, leaning against the doorframe. She approached me impatiently.</p><p>- Well, let's go, Skyguy. Try to catch up! With a ringing laugh, Ahsoka playfully punched me in the stomach and quickly ran across the debris and cracked tiles. Ah, I bet that even at forty she will find a moment where you can pin me up or get around me in something. And yet, if I do not rush after her, nothing will remain of this fidget!</p><p>***</p><p>   The crimson sun is in a hurry to hide from us behind a green wall and leave alone with Them. No, thanks, perhaps we will refuse such a privilege. Tired, but happy, we came from a walk. At the table sat the red-bearded master, with a soft smile on his face and three mugs of hot tea on the table.</p><p>- Well, how was your day? How are the nurses? How many visitors? "Obi-Wan gave us a roll and a mug of hot tea.</p><p>- Yes, nothing special, as always, came and went, ran a little, played.</p><p>- And, let me guess, did not even look who was there in the shadows?</p><p>- Yes sir! - shouted, barely restraining laughter, Ahsoka, taking a sip of the scalding drink.</p><p>- Oh, how much...</p><p>- Do not grumble, grandpa, if they came to us, we would definitely hear them! And we were standing in the light! What is it? - Yes, Ahsoka took over from me the ability to argue with everything that is told to her.</p><p>- You're right, you would have heard them, but it would be too late.</p><p>- Well, nevertheless, we are here now, not there. - Finally, I entered the idyll.</p><p>- And glory to the Force. And this, do not stay too long, it's time for you to sleep if you don't want to sleep tomorrow.</p><p>- Yes, you already sleep all day! Ahsoka shouted from the bathroom.</p><p>- Hey, who do you think the Council was distracting? Who got it from him in the end? Who from the dining room took you dinner? And after that, I just sleep and read. Ay, okay, you don't see it, it's okay. - Snips left the bathroom in green pajamas.</p><p>- Good night, grandpa.</p><p>- Sweet dreams, Ahsoka. - Tano tightly hugged "grandfather", who with a smile stroked her between the horns. When I came out Ahsoka was already quietly snoring, next to the bedside table was a tattered book with the words "island in the clouds". I quietly walked over to her and kissed her forehead.</p><p>- Good night, Snips. Sleep well. - Lying on my bunk, I thought about various things for a long time, but in the end, I also surrendered to the hands of an alluring dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Signal from outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep night. Deathly silence, broken only by Obi-Wan's snoring and Ahsoka's coups from one side to the other. I could not sleep again, insomnia became dear to me, I no longer thought about it. The noise of the equipment was like a lullaby to me, so I didn't think about anything and just dozed. Everything was so familiar, as if I had spent my whole life here. But I don't want such a fate for a student, so it's time to get to work. The Force knows what awaits me around the corner in the next hospital, who then will send Ahsoka on a good journey? That's all, and not a single mechanic for the entire bunker. Dressing as quietly as possible, I left the bathroom.<br/>
- Good morning, Anakin. Obi-Wan was already holding a thermos and a toolbox. When does he do everything? “I'll look after Ahsoka, be careful not to look for trouble. - Taking things from the hands of the master, I slowly went into the hangar. Why are they letting me in there and not thinking about my escape? The departure was littered with the ruins of the temple, through which one could not breakthrough. Unless you have a lightsaber or a bag of TNT. Twirling the instrument in my hands, whistling I walked along the corridor, insults and threats sometimes poured in my address. They are of no use to me, so why listen to them at all? And among the crowd goes ... Oh, the bald cretin also cannot sleep.<br/>
- Skywalker, as I see you are again doing something incomprehensible. - Mace Windu. Hmm, he likes to spoil the mood in the morning.<br/>
- What do you care... - He grabbed me by the collar and looked angrily into my indifferent eyes. The impudent passer-by squinted his eyes and pressed me against the wall. “Another trick of Skywalker and you won't be coming back here. I chuckled loudly.<br/>
- Oh yes, with pleasure! - From such a trick his grip weakened, and on his face was read a complete lack of understanding. And I, already with a smile, went with a whistle on my business. "Well, at least we have our own clown!" the thought became even more cheerful, and the other Jedi did not say anything to me.</p><p>      Shaking off the dust, I pulled the aircraft out with a creak onto a small platform, so it's more convenient to upgrade. Okay, it's time to start, I still have a mechanism for a soft landing to do. Let's see what I have left in the box: a screwdriver, welding, a photograph glued to the lid. Hot sandwich? “Ha, thank you, master. Ah, always a caring, kind master, who smells of soap and good old age. You always took care of everyone, stayed calm in any situation, how do you do it? " I thought, twisting the next detail. “Ah, I guess I'll never know. Obi-Wan left most of himself in me, but his mind and soul will forever remain a big mystery to me." After drinking warm tea from a thermos, I continued to work. “I wonder why he helps me? Why not take Ahsoka away from me, he knows that he is stronger than me and will teach her better, and the chance of her survival is getting higher...” I frowned and slowly closed the box. "But really, he is not a fool, he knows my character and the level of my recklessness, he knows what I expose others..." These thoughts greatly irritated me. “Ngah, Force knows! Maybe he is tired of all this and he is just comfortable that ... What ... I don't know! Maybe he was brought to us by some call of the Force ... I cannot understand this. And as Obi-Wan likes to say "the less you know the better you sleep." Sighing, I went in search of the necessary parts... "Why do I still think about her? So much time has passed, but I still remember her... Those brown hair, coffee eyes, a soft smile, and a voice always filled with faith and love... It pains me to remember her, but the memories are so intoxicating... I just want to lie down and dream to touch her again..."</p><p>***</p><p>- Ah, Ani! Finally you came, and you were so worried! - She ran up to me and lay on my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck. - Honey, I heard that they demand to leave you here, it is unfair! It's not your fault that scientists made a mistake! You’ll come up with a plan to fly with me, right? - Her face twisted fear and panic, she looked into my eyes, looking for hope.<br/>
- You know, they’ll do anything to make sure neither of us escapes. This is useless, Mace said that anyone who disobeyed would be punished, which means trial and exile. - There were two days left before the evacuation of the Senate, then Coruscant will be closed from everyone. Forever and ever.<br/>
- Is there really no way out? No. No, you're Anakin, Anakin Skywalker! You showed people that the impossible is possible, you know that there are no desperate situations! I know that my husband is capable of anything and more! Anakin, I know you're scared, but you can change everything and fly away with me, Ani, please! I don't know what will happen to me if I know that you... What are you... - She could not finish and just burst into tears on my chest, pounding on my back. The virus every day became more and more dangerous, every day more and more creatures died, even the Jedi immunity was powerless. She knew that I would most likely die here, she loved me and always wanted to just enjoy family life with me. I hugged her, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.<br/>
- Nothing. You will find a young guy who will love you to madness, he will love you, then you will have a big happy family... Just accept that I will not come again and you will have to live without me. It will be difficult for both of us, but it is necessary... - Closing my eyes, I buried my nose in her curls, trying not to think about parting. “I don’t want to let you go, but we both understand that you will be better there…” A lonely tear rolled down my cheek and she wiped it off with a sad smile with her thumb. She shook her head and sighed.<br/>
- I can't live without you Anakin! I will work in the Senate day and night for people, even if we defeat this terrible disease, I will never feel happy again.<br/>
- There are many more joys in life.<br/>
- Anakin you don't understand! I am pregnant! - And I just froze in place, there was a lingering rumble in my ears, it darkened in my eyes, and my legs sagged. I slowly fell to the cold floor ...</p><p>***</p><p>I hope that She is now sitting somewhere on Naboo, in her cozy house, and a little boy or a beautiful girl is sitting on her lap. Force is too unfair to us. I will never be able to see my child and my wife, I will die in agony because the Council so wanted. At the other end of the hangar, I heard footsteps. Out of surprise, I jumped on the spot and grabbing a flashlight, I shone into the darkness and saw someone's silhouette slowly approaching me.<br/>
- Master! Master, it's me, Ahsoka!<br/>
- Ahsoka? “I was very surprised that she would not go to the hangar without a good reason, even if Obi-Wan followed me with something important. “Ahsoka, what are you doing here? You have been told more than once, here it is not ...<br/>
- Anakin, we are waiting for you in our room, this is urgent. - Looking around, she looked into my eyes. “This is about the surface, the Council should not know about it, at least for now. Obi-Wan<br/>
is guarding our apartment, so that no one sniffs out, let's go quickly. - We silently and slowly walked along the corridor, as if nothing had happened, trying to hide the raging emotions. “About the surface, what could be on the surface? New virus? A horde of zombies? Explosion of another station and the spread of radiation? Have you found our secret exit? " Thoughts swirled in my head like a hurricane, clouding my mind. I almost missed the familiar door from sight, it's good that Ahsoka managed to pull my hand. Obi-Wan sat at the table, scowling, doing something on Ahsoka's holo. Seeing us, he quickly got up and, nodding to Ahsoka, came up to me in tight.<br/>
- Glad you came quickly. - I shook my head. - Good. Ahsoka, have you already brought him up to date?<br/>
- No. Tell him now?<br/>
- Yes.<br/>
- While you were in the hangar, as always, I was reading a book on a holopad, suddenly a message came to me from the contact of a person unknown to me. It would seem nothing like that, but the signal frequency was from the surface of Coruscant.<br/>
- Perhaps the survivors are trying to send a signal to another system from the device of the same person. They still won't succeed, firstly the device is too weak, and secondly, Coruscant is closed, no one will fly here, they simply won't be allowed. Ahsoka was visibly nervous, shifting from foot to foot.<br/>
- Master... This signal came from the Senate and... - Suddenly she grabbed a holopad from the table and gave it to me. - Here, it is written here. - It was a message written by someone unknown, and only yesterday. "Ahsoka, please help me, I am in the Senate, I need your help, I am in the office, they are nearby." read the recording on the bright device. - Who do you say wrote to you?<br/>
- The point is that I don't know, but it was definitely one of the survivors!<br/>
- This is strange. But what do you suggest?<br/>
- Anakin, if this is a senator, he can help us with this quarantine situation, and there might be something useful in the Senate like mechanisms or interesting books. In any case, we must go to the Senate to scout. - Obi-Wan knew how to intrigue me. I knew that rejection would not impress them and they would still do it, with or without me.<br/>
- Damn, why should we do this and risk our skins, maybe he's not there for a long time and this message just went on for a long time? But okay, I know if I don’t go, you’ll go, only that was not enough for me... Whoever was there, I’m in business.<br/>
- Thank you, master. But first of all, we need to turn to the Council, the senator will need help, and we only have a bottle of antiseptic and a bit of bandage.<br/>
- Ahsoka is right, no one will let us through when they see us walking with someone's body into the apartment. It must be a negotiated and insured mission.<br/>
- Okay, so now I'll go there. I will go on the rescue mission alone. - Obi-Wan laughed and stood to my right.<br/>
- Ha-ha, where am I going to let you alone? - The old master patted me on the shoulder and we went to the Council together, leaving the displeased Ahsoka to read the theory on the use of the Force.</p><p>***</p><p>- So you propose to go outside for the sake of some dead person, just because you wanted to? - Not looking up from the paperwork, Mace mockingly asked us the obvious. We stood in his office, with a table, a wardrobe and two Jedi guardians. It was cold and dark here.<br/>
- We go there for the survivor, we go for the one who needs our help.<br/>
- Skywalker, you go to the surface, if you still cannot remember, there is a virus walking there, a dangerous virus that we, thanks, do not need. - I went up to him and leaned on his table with all my weight, I even heard a slight crack. Windu finally turned his attention to me, looking at me in surprise.<br/>
- What, have you forgotten what a Jedi is? Didn't you poke yourself in the chest that you would take the place of Master Yoda? All you can do is cram your beloved Jedi code at night. - Mace's hands clenched harder with each word, his eyes filled with anger, and his breath was abrupt. The guards took a step forward, but he stood up and raised his hand in protest.<br/>
- And you ... When was the last time you read it?<br/>
- It was a long time ago, but I have not forgotten what it means to be a Jedi, which means mercy and compassion. I have not forgotten what a peacemaker is. Which you didn't even bother to remember. - Mace looked at me with hatred and with a sigh, more like an animal roar, looked into my, as always, calm eyes.<br/>
- You can go Skywalker. You take responsibility for all the consequences. Go. - Mace fell back and roughly grabbed the crumpled papers. Now we had to go to the medical corps, agree with Master Che and other doctors, if they are on our side, we can save the survivor, or at least try. In any case, research will not standstill.<br/>
- I'm surprised you went for this, Anakin. Knowing you, you would never return to the survivors. So what's up?<br/>
- Yes, you're right, I would never go back there, but I just realize that anyone could have been in his place, even Ahsoka, who was abandoned alone in the Senate by her bosom friends and would never return for her. Obi-Wan sighed and opened the medical building door for me.<br/>
- Master Che, hello there. - I respectfully bowed to the always kind and compassionate Jedi healer, she looked at us both with a warm smile. Master Che treated me for almost all the years, when I was a petty tomboy-Padawan, she took care of me and partly even raised me.<br/>
- Master Obi-Wan, Anakin, glad to see you, is something bothering you?<br/>
- Master, we recently received a signal from a surface survivor, Council approved a rescue operation. He is still alive, your help is needed because he is most likely seriously injured. - Obi-Wan briefly explained the situation, to which Master Che looked at both of us in surprise.<br/>
- Hmm, for a long time I have not received such requests, I thought there was no one left... But if there is a chance to save everyone, I am with you to the end! - Smiling resolutely, the Jedi Healer folded her arms across her chest. - Do not forget to visit old Henry and Charlie, they will significantly shift our progress with the anonymous survivor from a dead center in the event of anything unforeseen. - A man with gray hair and square glasses on his nose came out of one of the many rooms, he was wearing a shabby white robe, and his hand was leaning on a black varnished cane.<br/>
- I could not help overhearing your conversation, forgive me for overhearing... - Dr. Henry Freidler was, as many of the "top" put it, an incapable Jedi because he sat in his office and read books or sometimes came to the class of younglings and told them exciting life stories or secretly taught them tricks that neither master nor masters would teach them. Because of his kind and sunny attitude to the world, everyone fell in love with the old man. No, he didn't ignore martial law and casualties, no, he didn't kill the Sith and Separatists by the hundreds. Henry just looked at it ... Easier. When someone died, he walked gloomily for several days, but if you ask him he will quietly say that it will be much easier for the deceased upstairs than for us. To be honest, even I went to him when I was depressed. I thought it would be easier to die than to suffer here. “They die because we're not trying enough. If you die, hundreds of innocent creatures will die that you did not protect. " was his clear and concise answer. I have had no more problems like this, as have the other members of the order, helped by Dr. Henry.<br/>
- Henry! Oh, how nice to meet you again! - Obi-Wan was literally beaming with happiness when he saw his old friend. - I haven't seen you for a long time, how things are going with… Ahem. With them.<br/>
- Things, my friend, are going very slowly and to no avail. None of the infected do not fully control their minds, they do not control their actions. The humanity within them has died, the soul has died, only the body wanders here. If we manage to save that lucky man, I can learn a lot more about him and, who knows, maybe we will bring him back to normal and by experiments we will learn how to make a medicine! Working with adequate and calm people, you know, is much more pleasant. - The doctor laughed and looked around the room. I never understood his fun, but now even in me, the hope for the return of those best times has awakened. - Hey Chuck, come here! - From the same room that Dr. Henry had previously been, a young zabrak, no more than twenty years old, came out, wearing a green gauze bandage and, tightly fitting to his skinny but slightly muscular uniform, a light blue robe. - Bring paper, pencil and pen, there is a serious matter!</p><p>***</p><p>We sat in an empty ward for almost two hours and our plan briefly came out like this: I and Obi-Wan go to the Senate, while he guards the entrance and the area around the building, go outside, and then we all go back. It would seem easier than an easy thing, but the Senate has long been abandoned and why the hell did this boy forget there. And is there a survivor there, or was it someone else writing? And if it was not he who wrote, the Senate is a refuge for the living dead, it is impossible to get there alone without weapons and military training, and even the Jedi Masters died there. Too incomprehensible and vague situation, incomprehensible even to great minds, only the Force knows what is really going on there. We decided to go the next morning.<br/>
- Master! It's not fair! Does the beginning of this epidemic mean the end of my training? Come on, there were more difficult tasks! How do I learn to sit on the bed all the time? - Ahsoka was indignant as always because we were not taking her on the rescue mission. I understood her like no one else, so I always thought twice about wasting my nerves or spitting on her upbringing. Nervously running my finger over the scar on my eye, I turned with the padawan.<br/>
- Ahsoka, listen, this is too dangerous a mission, I’m even want to Obi-Wan coming with me, even though I know that he is the best fighter in the order. You're still a Jedi Padawan, but do you have to risk your life and be crippled for life to be a Jedi? - I tried to speak clearly and softly, but my patience is by no means rubbery.<br/>
- In battle, everything is easier to learn, isn't it? You can't learn anything in this box, which is called the training room here! Neither shoot, nor dodge, nor fully attack! Master you...<br/>
- Now listen to me, Ahsoka. Previously, when you got a minor wound in the arm or in the leg, Kix could bandage you with bacta. Now a small bite from this creature and that's it. - I spoke in a low and low voice in order to frighten the student more.<br/>
-… W… What do you mean "that's it"?..<br/>
- Everything. You are infected, there is no medicine, there is only poison. But no, no! - I don’t know why, but I started laughing hysterically. Even Obi-Wan was surprised by this unexpected occurrence. - Do you think you just ask for a glass of pure poison and your torment will heroically end? Ha-ha! No, my dear, first they will dig into your body, taking out and stuffing everything they need! They will do it for profit, and you are infected, you feel nothing but pain and your own scream. You will not die, because you are already dead, so they will not stop. And then, when there is nothing to do with your body and nothing will remain in you, they will simply throw you out. At best. At worst, you will be burned or given to the zombies to eat. Do you want this pleasure? - The pale girl swallowed and actively shook her head. - It is enough to look at one of them and consider you their dinner and the next victim of experiments. Well, do you still want to come with us? - I handed her a spare pistol and mask. Ahsoka turned away from me, pure fear in her eyes. Obi-Wan looked at me with anger and incomprehension. “Anakin, what are you doing? You know her better than me and... " " It will be better that way." I sat down next to the student and put my arm around her shoulder.<br/>
- Snips, you yourself understand how dangerous it is. If there is a way to stay alive, Ahsoka, it's best to use it. I volunteered myself, I'll go myself, we don't need extra sacrifices, right? - She just sat and stared at the floor. With a sigh, I hugged her, gently placing my chin between the montrals. - That's good. Read, draw, sleep and we will be back soon. Your master will get out of any scrape, you won't even bite my hand. - I heard Ahsoka snort softly, trying not to laugh. I pulled back and stroked the little togruta on the head and walked towards the exit with Obi-Wan. We were wearing dark ash-colored raincoats, a belt with cartridges, and a holster with a pistol. You can't make noise, but if the pistol has a powerful silencer, you can buy yourself time in the event of an unexpected escape. On my back was a rucksack, frayed and full of holes in some places, and in my hands, I carried my favorite black bat with a white skull and red eyes. If I used to carry a rifle with me because I stood in an open area and in the light, now I go where the noise is not forgivable. We walked through the main entrance with Mace and Dr. Che accompanying us. I got up and closed my eyes. Inhale, exhale and I am here again, a mysterious fog that has ruined many lives. Obi-Wan stood to my right, spinning the crowbar in his hands, looking at me expectantly. Only now did I realize what a mistake he had made by going with me: Ahsoka would be left all alone. If I stir up their hive, no one will be saved. But there is no turning back, the three of us are waiting, the sooner we go, the sooner we will return. I walked quietly and slowly along the cracked path, trying to make as little noise as possible. Obi-Wan looked around while I followed the road and the Senate building. It’s all strange, I don’t hear a single creature, possibly because it’s day and they don’t go to the sun or don’t see us at all. But even in the dark thickets, no one... Grasping the bat tighter with both hands, I turned into the square, into the open area, looking around. Taking the last step, I ran into someone. In surprise, I swung the bat, but this someone put a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Anakin, calm down, I'm here. They're probably sleeping, don't worry." Obi-Wan communicated through our Force link. The veil of panic released me, my vision cleared. With guilt and confusion, I lowered my melee weapon. "Come on, I'll be there for you, I promise." We nodded to each other and moved on. Everything around is just as quiet and it scared worse than when you hear the infected. "Maybe... N-no, they have no reason, they cannot..." I tried to drive away these delusional thoughts, knowing that this simply could not be. They could not plan an attack on us, they are not living beings...<br/>
- We are here. Don't linger and, I beg you, don't do stupid things, and don't play hero. Stopped in and out, if something happens here I'll let you know and you'll have to follow my instructions, okay? - Obi-Wan spoke softly and quickly, looking out the windows of the offices of the senators who once worked here. And even in them you can't see anyone, damn it, where are they?! - Anakin!.. - The Master quietly shouted at me and nodded towards the entrance. “May the force be with you, Anakin."</p><p>***</p><p>I will not lie and pretend to be a fearless and immortal Jedi, I have never been to the Senate after the evacuation of all the senators, I just do not need to do this. "So, what do we have here?" Turning on a dim flashlight, I went into the long corridor of the first floor. Judging by our guesses, he is sitting in his office, and his office is on the eleventh floor in the three hundred and ninth office. Wow, I have to wander here for a long time ... “Wow, what is this? Wow, this whole thing is nothing! " Furtively from under the hood, I looked into empty offices, if there was no one there, I quickly looked around the room. And, as expected, there was nothing but scattered papers and dusty things on the floor. A few more floors later, I automatically turned right, then walked straight for a few meters, at that moment the painfully familiar noise of the bustle and disputes of senators was in my ears. Without controlling myself, I did not even look back into our room and sat down on her favorite sofa. Clouds of dust rose around me, the dense fabric flexing habitually under my weight. On the table lay a dusty book with our photographs. Taking it in my hands, I opened the page at random and felt a sharp burning sword thrust into my chest and slowly turn it. My head was dizzy, colorful circles were dancing in my eyes, and my body was numb...</p><p>***</p><p>- Anakin, you can't! Think about us! Think-<br/>
- Angel, I can not do anything, you know, this is an order from above...<br/>
- Ani, you can get out of any difficult situation, you never give up, we all know that! “She never gave up her attempts to get me to fly away with her. - Anakin, you must do it, at least for the sake of those you love, for the sake of Ahsoka, for the sake of your child, for me, Ani ... - We sat on the couch and I just watched as another shuttle leaves this planet forever. In a few hours, the last one should fly away, taking my love away. My heart was slowly breaking into pieces, but I knew it would be better for both of them. I put my real hand on the rather big belly of my beloved and stroked it gently, as if a child could feel my touch.<br/>
- It will be difficult for a child with one parent. Be strong for him, dear, you must live in the present, the child is completely dependent on you. - I kissed the Senator from Naboo softly, stroking my stomach. A smile appeared on my face. The child kicked from the inside where my hand was. Kneeling in front of my wife, I put both hands on my stomach and gently pressed my ear. Another weak but sure blow. - Ha-ha, he is so small, but already strong...<br/>
- Like his father...<br/>
We sat like that without saying a word, just enjoying each other's family warmth, until it was time to part. I was not scared, I knew that my wife was strong and could handle everything. They will not see the terror here and will be safe away from this place. I got up slowly and put my hands on the shoulders of my dozing wife.<br/>
- Go get dressed, I'll pack my bags. - I wanted to scream, I wanted to blow the entire Senate and the Jedi Temple to hell! They are to blame! It is because of them that I will not be able to raise my child, because of them I will never see my wife again! But even if I go with the Council with grenades, She will still fly away. Then everything was like a dream for me. Platform, shuttle, kiss goodbye. The spacecraft rises into the sky and then explodes.</p><p>***</p><p>- Anakin… Anakin! Anakin, answer me! Obi-Wan's voice literally burst my compliment.<br/>
- Yes, master?.. - Rubbing my head, I slowly got up from the sofa.<br/>
- Anakin, damn you, why didn't you answer me ?! You have been gone for an hour, you should have come back half an hour ago! - I've never seen him so angry, probably really worried about me.<br/>
- Sorry, master, I... I...<br/>
- You will tell me later, find the senator and come back immediately! - Obi-Wan passed out faster than I could react to his question. Taking another look at the old album, I wanted to put it on the table, but for some reason, I put it in my backpack. You must finally let go of your past and live in the present. I shook off the dust and, with renewed vigor, ran through the floors and corridors, but did not make a sound, as if someone was controlling me. At one point, I realized where exactly the survivor was, although I did not know why. Perhaps this is some kind of call of the Force. After passing a few more offices, I saw a limping figure in front, heading in my direction. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Only you were missing here! I said he is no longer alive!" Hiding in one of the rooms, I aimed at the black silhouette. This someone stopped and bent over, still looking in my direction. "If I blind him, I will have a head start to escape... Come on, come here..."<br/>
- D-don't k-kill... e... please... I... I'm not... of them... I'm alive... - Someone's low hoarse voice broke the deafening silence. When I shone my flashlight in his direction, I saw a familiar figure. Black vest, dark brown hair, brown trousers. Is it really him?<br/>
- Lux?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Way home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Lux? .. W… What are you doing here, all the senators had to leave, shouldn't they? - I was sincerely amazed by the fact that not all diplomats were evacuated. Lax just stared at me without blinking. This was alarming because only infected people react this way. - Bonteri?<br/>
- G-general Sky... - He was seized by a coughing fit and he fell to his knees, bending convulsively. I ran up to him and already stretched out a helping hand, but I saw what made me automatically put this hand on the blaster. Part of the hand was not about the length of the wrist, and what was left was tightly and inexperiencedly bandaged. An incomprehensible liquid flowed from the wound, and the "bandage" itself was soaked in dirty paints. "He's infected." I took my blaster and aimed at the Senator, stepping back a few steps. "I knew, I knew it was a damn trap!" Lax was already released and, standing up, he noticed my weapon. Standing there and just staring at my blaster, wheezing and holding on to my stomach. I felt bad and ashamed because I have to kill the one who is not to blame for all this. After standing for a few more minutes, I put the edged weapon back on the holster, not taking his eyes off Bonteri, who, in turn, quietly watched my hand.<br/>
- Come on if you don't want to stay for dinner. - I stood against the wall, letting the senator forward. After examining me from head to toe, he staggered forward, limping on his left leg. Only when he passed me I could see him: deep wounds all over his body, bags under the eyes, bruises and swelling on the leg, blood on his face and ... The rest of his hand. I walked a meter away from him, because who knows what Bonteri can do to me on the way home? We walked slowly. Too slow. I was annoyed and at the same time, it became very embarrassing to ask a sick person who could hardly stand on his feet to walk faster. Looking around, I found a wooden cabinet that no one needed. Hmmm, apparently a rich senator was. Well, now he definitely won't be useful to him. Quickly and as quietly as possible, I broke the piece of furniture and somehow made something that looked like a cane. - It's not the best option, but that's all there is. - Lux looked at me with surprise and gratitude.<br/>
- Thank you ...</p><p>***</p><p>The first thing I saw when we almost got out was Obi-Wan's absence. Looking out and looking to the right, I saw a red-haired bearded old man with a crowbar.<br/>
- Anakin! Glory to the Force! You are finally out! Oh, ah... And where is the survivor? - Lux, who stood behind me timidly stepped into the light and as soon as he looked up, he immediately closed his eyes, covering his face with his hand. “Apparently he sat there for a long time, in the shade...” In the complete silence of the street, we heard his quiet moans, more like an animal growl. The same as in "Flesh". Lux dropped to his knees, one hand resting on the cracked path.<br/>
- A-a-anakin? Obi-Wan stepped away from the ex-senator and lifted the crowbar in a fighting stance. I did the same and watched Lux's every move. There was invisible steam from his skin on his back, and his head shook. Suddenly he threw up his head and began abruptly, breathing deeply, looking at us with narrow pupils, the skin did not swell much, and his face turned red. Immediately I raised my blaster at him, realizing that my bat was like that for him, a toothpick. With a deafening roar, he ran back into the building and stood in place, looking at us. He didn't even blink. Honestly, this is the first time I have been so close to the still "living" infected "flesh". We stood there, not moving, for a few more minutes, waiting for his actions. Lux bent over, head clasped. His pupils returned to their normal shape. The senator looked at us with incomprehension, but when he saw the blaster aimed at him, he seemed to understand everything.<br/>
- M... Masters... I'm s-sorry... It's dawn... - An attack of another cough. - Infected, but not... Until the end... I am not so... Dangerous. Stress forces to do these... Things. I am not dreadful, please... Help me... P-please... - Bonteri sank to the floor and, trying to hide it, began to cry softly, trying to disguise it as a growl. If earlier, on Onderon, during the uprising of the people against the king from the separatists, I considered this guy frail, white-handed, unable to do anything, now, I understand, he survived, and completely alone. I could not blame him for his emotions, no one would have withstood such a load. Obi-Wan watched us intently as I walked towards Lax. When I got there, the young politician looked into my eyes with caution. I always had a lightweight fabric in my backpack in case I needed to hide myself from Them. I handed it to Bonteri, who shuddered and involuntarily jumped back.<br/>
- Throw it over yourself. Maybe not a cloak, but it will help you to reach the bunker. - Lux nodded gratefully to me. Together we walked back to the temple with a completed assignment.<br/>
- So... why didn't you fly with the other senators from here, and what's more interesting, how did you fly here, because Coruscant is under quarantine?<br/>
- I arrived here before quarantine. I was told that the virus will not affect me in any way and in general, it is just gossip. And when I was already here, they asked me that I had forgotten here, and because of my former ties with the separatists, I was not allowed to go to the others to fly back. Haha, they almost arrested me as a criminal! They claimed that I was involved in the explosion and infecting the majority of the population, although on Onderon they told me that this was nothing but some easily curable disease. Maybe they really didn't know anything. Or maybe they just wanted to get rid of me ... - Lax spoke in the same hoarse, barely audible, but bolder and almost without coughing. He spat out the last words with resentment and anger. I used to say to such people that this is not the time to sour, whine — the lot of weaklings! Well, it's time to learn to feel sorry for people in the end.<br/>
- Nothing, now we will reach the base, there they will patch your leg and cure your cough. - I happily smiled at the guy, to which he just shook his head and lowered his head with empty eyes.<br/>
- They will experiment on me, right? His quiet voice echoed with a sharp pain in my heart. - I'm infected, right? They have to create a vaccine, and I have a great chance to study the disease and the infected closer. - I had nothing to hide, and the idea is stupid to lie ... Even when guests from the upper part of the temple just came to us, scientists caught them and put on the most terrible and inhuman experiments. For this they were then punished.<br/>
- Yes. They will do whatever is required of them. - I didn’t know how to make him happy by coming to our “house”, because most likely he would die there, on a bloody table during the next operation. For a second I even thought: is it right to lead him to us?<br/>
- Ahsoka will be glad to see you again, Lux. She was thrilled with your message. Obi-Wan saved the day as usual. And moreover, he chose the words very well, because Bonteri perked up and turned to him with burning eyes.<br/>
- Really? Is she waiting for me? The Master just shrugged.<br/>
- I don’t know what about the future, but I’m sure she will be beside herself with happiness when she learns that you are alive and are coming with us.” - Bonteri looked in front of him with a smile, not believing in his happiness.<br/>
- Th-thanks, general… It means a lot to me.</p><p>***</p><p>POV Author<br/>
“It was certainly unfair of Anakin. Who gave him the right to decide for me? Who gave him the right to constantly leave me in his own room without the ability to break at least one zombie skull? And Obi-Wan left today. Great! Now only the old books are to be re-read for the hundredth time. I know them by heart! Eh, I would have at least something interesting in life! And not this is all! I'll take it and run upstairs without anybody at night! I will bring him the head of one of Them and he will finally understand that I am no longer a child! When will he finally admit it? Although... Maybe that's true. Maybe I can't cope with one, but he will have time to infect me. Wow, I still get goosebumps from talking to Anakin recently about these... "Experiences"... No. Anakin takes care of me. He's just protecting me too much from any serious danger. After all, he is my master, this is his responsibility. And he just seems to love me." Now Ahsoka just lay on the bed and talked about different things. And there is nothing more to do, sitting alone in a small room. She has no friends, everyone considers her as crazy as her master. Before, Tano cried, took offense, shouted...  And then she just asked herself the question: “Why do I need such idiot friends? They don't even want to get to know me and Anakin a little better and understand the situation! But in principle, the three of us are good!" the girl's reasoning was interrupted by a loud run. There was a knock on the door, she quickly got up and asked: "Who?"<br/>
- Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are back! Are you coming? - It was Master Che and she has good news as always!<br/>
- Of course! Wait for me! - "Finally! This watch was just torture for me! Spending half a day alone is not a pleasant experience! " Quickly changing their clothes and putting themselves in order, the Jedi briskly walked together to the entrance to the shelter. Already from afar, Ahsoka saw three figures: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and some stranger. "I think I've already seen him somewhere, but I can't figure out where..."<br/>
- Ah! Master Kenobi, Anakin! Welcome back! Hope everything went smoothly? Oh, is this our survivor? - Master Che with concern in her eyes approached the stranger in a cloak, but he jerked back sharply. Anakin took him by the shoulders and gently led him to the healer, whispering something. Then she lightly removed the cloth from the survivor and gasped. Ahsoka was bursting with curiosity, but as luck would have it, she could not see anything! Anakin saw the student and wanted to say something, but doctors and medics had already run up, asking questions to the masters. Obi-Wan led the stranger with the doctors into the operating room. “Hmm, the back of him is still the same, especially without a raincoat. Skinny, all nip understand what..." Ahsoka snorted and followed them with her gaze, trying to remember where she saw this guy ... And suddenly he looked back ... Their eyes met for just a second, but that was enough. His childishly naive gray-blue eyes, pale lips, and thick hair... Ahsoka did not believe, tried to deny ...<br/>
- Lux...<br/>
- Yes. He sent you a signal for help. - Anakin came up to the ward from behind and put his hand on his shoulder. - They will help him there. Don't worry, he's safe now.<br/>
- Will they help him, and then they will put experiments on him? - Tano bitterly, holding back tears, turned to the mentor.<br/>
- We have no choice, Ahsoka. This is our duty.<br/>
- Duty? Ha-ha-ha! This is the first time I hear about the duty to kill people! - She didn't want to hear these silly excuses about research. Now for her, there was a more urgent task: to find out how… Lux was feeling. Ahsoka was so happy that now he was here, together with his beloved, but at the same time, her heart was breaking only at the thought of what was ahead.<br/>
- Ahsoka, wait! - "I have to look at Lux's condition, whatever the cost, with master's permission or not!" - Ahsoka! - The master still overtook the student, standing in her way. She took a deep breath, preparing to voice all her displeasure. - I am going with you. I won't let you go there alone. - At his proposal, the Padawan only exhaled irritatedly and rolled her eyes, but could not refuse. With Anakin, it's just useless to ask, much less about security.<br/>
When the Master and Padawan approached the medical bay, they were denied a visit due to the fact that the operation was not over yet. From the sterile room, sometimes screams and stifled growls could be heard, from which the blood froze and Ahsoka involuntarily flinched. Skywalker squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and looked into her eyes.<br/>
- Don't worry, he'll be fine, the operation will be over soon.<br/>
- Why didn't they give him an injection?<br/>
- I don’t know, but maybe because he’s going to get worse. - He shrugged. - Or they don’t want to do an additional experiment to check his nervous system and reaction. I'm not a doctor, but he'll be much better afterward than in there. - Skywalker said, pointing his index finger up. Another scream came from the room like thunder from the clear sky. Snips fell on the master's shoulder, which he did not oppose. A lonely tear rolled down the Padawan's cheek. She remembered their last meeting.</p><p>***</p><p>- Hey Lux?<br/>
- Yes?<br/>
- To be honest, I will miss your stupid humor - Young Togruta jokingly hit the guy in the shoulder and laughed. - You sign off when you fly. Otherwise, I'll fly for you and blame yourself! - In a lonely park, a young couple, embracing, spent their last hours, trying not to think about what awaits them later and whether they will meet at all. They laughed, told each other stories, recalled the past... But then both abruptly fell silent. The silence pressed on the Padawan and the young Republican. The girl lay on the Lux's shoulder, taking his arm.<br/>
- Will you write to me for sure?.. You yourself know how I feel about you and how I will worry... - Lux, looking ahead with a blank expression on his face, suddenly laughed. - What?<br/>
- How do you feel about me?<br/>
- Lux, you... Stupid boy! - Tano pushed Bonteri to the other end of the bench, and she turned away, pouting, which he began to laugh harder.<br/>
- Ha-ha, come on, it's just a question! - Lekku and the montrals took on a dark shade, and Ahsoka turned her back to her lover. She never confessed her love to him, said something remotely similar to a confession, but she could not openly notify him in any way. Yes, the most prominent Padawan, the pride of the great Jedi Order, fell in love with the Separatist Senator.<br/>
- Lux... I... - "He will leave and never come back, Ahsoka, this is your only opportunity, come on, there will be no second chance!" her mind just screamed that she had to do it now. - I treat you like the worst joker in the whole universe! If you only knew how terrible some of your jokes are! They already... - At the most inopportune moment, an unpleasant sound came from the comlink on Bonteri's hand.<br/>
- Yes? Wha... Bu... - His face grew pale every second, and his mouth opened in amazement. The guy turned off the communication device, got up, and looked at the Togruta with regret and pain. - I'm sorry. - And he left Ahsoka alone in the park, with tears in his eyes. "He didn't even say goodbye ..."</p><p>***</p><p>POV. Anakin<br/>      Ahsoka listened to the sudden silence with tears in her eyes. Not that we liked His screams, but then she knew for sure that he was alive. I was never comforted by the thought of the relationship between my student and Bonteri, and now it made me seriously think about not allowing them to see each other. Yes, she will be indignant and shout at me, but it will be much worse when one day she wants to wish him good morning, and on his bed, there will be a body wrapped in a black bag. Anger knew no bounds “Damn this boy! I hate him! What was the only thinking when he paid her attention? She is a Jedi and in general, she will only be sixteen soon! This...” From the veil of dark emotions, the voice of Dr. Henry pulled me. He came out to us, wiping sweat from his forehead with a blue handkerchief decorated with flowers. Ahsoka looked expectantly at the man to get an answer to the question that worried everyone.<br/>- Well, of course, I will not say that the patient is in perfect order: part of his arm is missing, his psyche is disturbed, numerous wounds... He was one foot in the afterlife, they barely stretched him out. Ahsoka's shoulders dropped and she seemed to relax. - But what struck us the most was that he was infected, but almost sane. The most important thing is “almost”. He, so to speak, "stung" during the operation. - Ahsoka gasped and put her hand over her mouth. The doctor cleared his throat into his fist. - We cannot, unfortunately, predict his future behavior, but at the moment he is stable. - The Padawan and I looked at each other. Trivial questions were unnecessary.<br/>- Will we be able to verify the condition of the victim ourselves? Henry grinned sadly.<br/>- If you're not afraid, General. Come on, we transferred him to the "ward".</p><p>***</p><p>- Wow, we haven't had such a long time! Oh, I see guests have come to us! Master, are there still such ones above? Oh, holy Force! Is it really a senator?!" I was sincerely sorry for Lux, he was discussed as an outlandish animal in the zoo, as if he was not a man, but a clown. The medical worker opened an iron door for us leading to the "nursery". The victims of the experiments or simply the former citizens of the Republic used to live here. There was no one left for obvious reasons. In the far cage, Lax sat on a mattress, his head resting on his hand, staring at the wall and swaying from side to side. The arm was bandaged neatly and looked decent this time. His hair was not so messy, and instead of torn clothes, he was wearing white pants and a blue shirt. "Well, now he looks like a normal man!" We stopped a meter from the "apartment". Bonteri glanced at me briefly and immediately, bowing his head and closing his eyes, sighed. In the Force, I felt many emotions in him: fear, regret, confusion, anger, sadness...<br/>- Lux?.. - Ahsoka called out barely audibly. - The guy flinched in surprise and looked into the eyes of my student, still not believing in what was happening.<br/>- Ah-Ahsoka? - He sat with a drooping jaw, examining his girlfriend. - This is ... Really y-you? .. - I carefully took the doctor away from the couple.<br/>- Are they allowed to contact? - I tried to speak quietly, without raising the excitement of teenagers.<br/>“Speaking as a scientist — even necessary, speaking humanly…” The man took a deep breath and put his hand on my shoulder. “I know her as well as you, Anakin. If I tell her: "We won't let you get close to him!" you yourself understand that she will find a way to penetrate him. It will be much easier to let them see each other at least for a few minutes than to catch a brisk togrut by ventilation. I cannot vouch for the senator's behavior, at least because his condition is too different from that of a normal infected. He somehow interrupted the process of "reincarnation", probably due to the fact that too little virus got into his body. Nevertheless, I cannot deny its infection. Did you hear screams during the operation? Then he was restrained by steel handcuffs, but here they are not. His brain is partially damaged, you know what I mean? - It was difficult for me to digest all the information. I understood that the bite was serious, but that would be so ... Glory to the Force that I got from the Senate to the bunker without incident ... We both looked at the teenagers. Everything seemed to be fine, Lax stood in front of Ahsoka, holding on to the bars of the cage and did not seem to show any signs of aggression. After closely examining the senator, Henry took out the keys and opened the door to his "room", and its resident sat down on a makeshift bed, looking slightly apprehensively at the man in a hospital gown. Ahsoka looked at the medic expectantly, to which he nodded to her. The girl carefully sat down next to the dear person.<br/>- H-hi, Lax ... haven't seen each other for a long time! ..<br/>- Hi ... I missed you so much ...</p><p>POV. Author<br/>- How do you feel?<br/>- Much better than in the Senate. - He softly smiled to togruta, grinning weakly. The girl could hardly hold back tears. Memories of her former life flooded over her, making it impossible to breathe. This slight smile caused an aching pain in my heart. Suddenly to herself, Ahsoka hugged her lover and burst into tears on his shoulder. Skywalker was taken aback by such actions and was already at the ready, holding a mechanical hand on a sword. Bonteri was no less scared, but he simply froze in place, eyes wide. - Ah-Ahsoka? Are you okay?<br/>- Yes, Lux, better than ever. - And it was true. Tano just sat, hugging her loved one, and enjoyed his warmth. Bonteri relaxed in the arms of his beloved and, exhaling, lay on her shoulder, relaxing a little. The rhythm of her heart was like a sedative. - You are finally with me... - So nice to hear that calm voice again. He was about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt something warm on his head. Lux shuddered, startled. - It's okay, Luxy, it's just me. - With one hand, the girl stroked her beloved through her hair, which visibly relaxed him. She liked this reaction. - Everything is fine, you can relax, there is no danger. I'm with you. - Togruta gently kissed him, stroking his back. After a while, the young politician was sniffing in the hands of his beloved, smiling in his sleep. "Ahsoka, we have to go." Summoned Anakin through the Force. Kissing Lux on the lips, Tano put him on the mattress and covered him with a raincoat. - Good night, Luxy. The Padawan left the room, after which the metal door closed.<br/>- Come on, Snips, he needs to rest.</p><p>      Meanwhile, in the office of Henry Freidler, a plan for further action was being developed.<br/>- He's infected, but he feels pain. His brain is damaged, but he can communicate with us and understand our speech. Damn, this breaks our entire research system! It will be problematic to create a new one in a short time... - The elderly man adjusted his glasses on his frowning face.<br/>- And what prevents us from conducting them the old-fashioned way? He is infected, which means we can do whatever we need! - Chuck was clearly not interested in this conversation. He sat playing with a pen.<br/>- Yes, you are partly right. But we are not soulless, we will not torture him.<br/>- Then what is the point of us if we can do nothing? - Nelson said irritably.<br/>- Do you know what is the difference between medical droids and medical people? - Master Che asked unexpectedly coldly. - The droids will stop at nothing. They will continue to follow the program despite the person's morale. And if we are the same. Will we be able to call ourselves human?<br/>- Yes, considering-<br/>- Enough. - The ex-Jedi slammed the table and looked at both, waiting for them to cool off. - Tomorrow we will do everything we can and what the senator can, praying that it will be enough. This concludes our discussion. Good night, colleagues.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>